


The Things Love Can Do

by teen_spn_wolf



Series: along the broken road to love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, Asshole Scott, Cis! girl stiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_spn_wolf/pseuds/teen_spn_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever heard the expression love hurts?Good because its true my mom died from cancer now my dad will die from his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Love Can Do

Ever heard of the expression love hurts? Good because it's true my mom died from cancer now my dad will die from his job. It all happened so fast I got the call five ago he was stabbed they said a mugging went wrong they tried to reason, but it feels different something doesn't seem right. Ever since I came into the hospital 45 minutes ago every ones been avoiding me working around me. I still haven't heard anything about my dad's condition. yes something is very wrong.

"Maam!... Maam.!" yelled a doctor he must be new he doesn't seem to know my name

"Yes?" " Visiting hours are up we need you to go"

" I can't my dad the sheriff he got stabbed I've been waiting here for four hours forty-six minutes and twelve seconds and I still haven't gotten an update on him and I'm not leaving until I do."

" Your miss Stilinski?"

" no im stiles stilinski his daughter."

" Well Stiles you haven't gotten an update about your dad because doctors don't know whats wrong with him and we are dong tests to see what's wrong."

" what do you mean he got stabbed that's what's wrong with him"

"Yes its true he got stabbed once in the back it's not even deep or infected there is no physical reason why he should have gone into a coma" when the doctor said this I felt my world crashing in

"so now that you have gotten your update will you go?"

" on one condition

" " and whats that."

" He is all I have left please don't let him die yet and if he does or you feel he's going to hold it off until I can be there for him I don't want him to die alone."

" i will try stiles" " Stiles!"

"Mrs.Mcall just the women I want to see is Scott around?"

"No his dad has him for this month, didn't he tell you his dad now wants the first month of summer vacation to be spent with him.?"

"No Scott doesn't tell me anything anymore I missed about fourteen pack night because of it, in fact, he even started to lie to me so no your son and me don't really talk anymore."

" I'm sorry Stiles"

"it's ok Mrs.Mcall. besides this isn't what I wanted to talk about dads in here room 124 do you think you can sneak in there sometime and check the back of his neck?"

" yeah what exactly am i looking for "

" nothing yet just tell me what you see please."

" does this have to do with something supernatural?"

" I'm not a hundred percent sure yet"

"then yes but it won't is for a couple of days I heard some doctors talking about all the tests they're going be doing earlier"

"ok thanks Mel"

"welcome Stiles stay safe." as I left that hospital to go to desks for a pack meeting I pondered telling them about my dad. one hand we could start an investigation immediately and on the other I could be completely wrong and I'm not, excuse the pun the girl who cried wolf."

"Stiles" exclaimed Isaac as he came running out to give me a greeting hug.

"Hey Isaac, Derek." there is a hugging order for the werewolves. it goes Isaac ,Derek , Cora, uncle peter, erica, body, then Scott. after everyone gets hugs we get down to buisness

" So what's the word about the witch?"

 


End file.
